Hollywood Mystery
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Cat are expelled from Hollywood Arts for a bad deed that they did not commit. They then decide to work together to get put back into H.A., but they discover why they were really expelled. When no one else believes the truth, the six teens have to take matters into their own hands. Parings: Cabbie, Bori, Bade, Tandre, Trandre.
1. Expelled

**I personally think that this will be my best FanFic and it's gonna be a fun one!**

The halls of Hollywood Arts were filled with chatter and students.

"Well, maybe if you were nicer to people. You wouldn't have a problem finding a partner."

"Whatever Tori, who cares what you think?" Jade asked stomping off to class.

"You do! You asked me why you can't find a partner!" Tori shouted.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey André, you haven't seen Beck or Robbie anywhere, have you?" Tori asked.

"No. Why?" André asked slightly confused.

"They're always early and they're not here today."

"They're probably just sick." André said as he and Tori walked to Skiowitz's class.

"Hello students, I am your substitute teacher, Mr.. Mooney." The teacher in the front of the classroom said grabbing a piece of chalk and writing it on the board.

"Wait, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Sikowitz all aren't here?" Tori whispered to André.

"I guess." André said.

"That doesn't seem the slightest bit weird to you?"

"Kinda."

"Jade...Jade...come here." Tori said.

Jade walked across the classroom to Tori and André.

"Where's Cat?" Tori asked worriedly

"I don't know, all she told me this morning is that she would be late. She's been acting really weird all weekend." Jade said.

"Weird how?" André asked.

"She's been obsessed with that stupid 'Alison Drexler' movie about the teen girl who becomes a detective."

Just then Cat walked into class.

"Sorry i'm late, my last meeting at the police station took longer than expected." Cat said.

"Okay, you missed attendance, your name please?" The substitute teacher said.

"Drexler. Alison Drexler." Cat said sitting next to André.

"See what I mean?" Jade asked.

"Jade, in the next 60 seconds, we're getting called to Principal Helen's office. It's a part of the conspiracy."

"Look Cat, shut up, you aren't a detective, there is no conspiracy, and we aren't getting called to the principal's office." Jade snapped.

"Jade West, André Harris, Tori Vega, and Cat Valentine. Please report to Principal Helen's office." An unfamiliar male voice on the announcements said.

Tori, André, and Jade looked at each other, then at Cat and the 4 of them went off to Principal Helen's office.

* * *

"I'm not picky when it comes to guidance counselors, but where is Lane?" Jade asked.

"A bunch of the staff took their vacation in the same week for some strange reason. Everyone except your principal." The man said.

Tori, André, Cat, and Jade walked into the principal's office to see Helen talking to Robbie and Beck.

"Look, i'm telling you, it wasn't us!" Beck shouted.

"Do you really think this goody two-shoes would do something like that?" Rex asked.

"What's going on guys?" Tori asked.

"Tori, Jade, André, Cat. Were you wi..."

"Allison." Cat said interrupting Helen.

"Okay, Tori, Jade, André, Allison. Were you with Robbie and Beck last friday?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, we were at the park to watch the firework show." André said.

"So you ALL were at the fireworks show?" Helen asked.

"Yes." The 6 of them responded.

"Looks guys, the jig is up, I know you were the ones who sabotaged the Hollywood Arts fireworks and gave Northridge the victory in the fireworks competition."

The gang all responded angrily with a scramble of words along the lines of 'what? we didn't do that!'

"I'm very disappointed in all of you, you were my favorite group of students. But this contest has been a tradition for the last 23 years and you guys just ruined it. I have no choice but to expel you all from Hollywood Arts." Helen said solemnly.

Everyone stared in shock

"But...what are we gonna tell our parents?" Robbie asked.

"I'm sending them all e-mails right now, you guys wait outside, a bus is coming to take you home."

Cat, André, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Jade were in the hallways emptying their lockers.

* * *

"This is all your fault Tori!" Jade screamed.

"How is this my fault?" Tori asked holding back tears.

"It was your idea to go to the park!"

"But didn't know that this would happen!" Tori cried.

"Look, it's not Tori's fault." Beck said putting his arm around her.

"Beck's right, it's not Tori's fault. Someone wanted us out of Hollywood Arts. We've been framed!" Cat said.

"Look Cat, now not the time for your stupid BS! We just got kicked out of Hollywood Arts!" Jade said, tears running down her face.

"Let's go, the bus is here." André said sadly, removing his keyboard from his locker.

* * *

The bus dropped off Jade, then Robbie, then Beck, then Cat, then André, then finally Tori.

Tori arrived in front of her house to see her parents loading suitcases into the car.

"Guys, it's not true, I didn't do anything!" Tori said.

"Tori, what are you talking about?" Holly Vega asked.

"Didn't you guys get the e-mail?"

"The only e-mail we got was a sweepstakes for a free 7-Day cruise for two that leaves today, and we won!"

"Oh, okay then. See you when you get back. Love you guys."

"Love you too." David and Holly said before driving off.

Tori went inside the house and waited for Trina, after waiting for hours, Trina came home from school.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Trina asked.

"They won a 7-Day cruise for 2. But Trina, I got kicked out of Hollywo..."

"I know." Trina responded casually.

"You do? How?" Tori asked in shock.

"Everyone in school is talking about it. Helen is giving detention to people for talking about it in front of her."

"I haven't told Mom and Dad yet."

"Don't tell them." Trina responded.

"What?"

"I'll just drive you to school every morning, and you wait outside of the school all day."

"I have to go back to Sherwood, I can't just quit high school." Tori said.

Tori and Trina heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tori said.

Cat burst into the house.

"Tori, come outside and talk to me?" Cat asked.

"Sure Ca...Allison."

"Allison?" Trina asked.

"Don't worry about it Trina." Tori said walking out of the door a closing it.

"What do you want Cat?"

"It's Allison. For the last time my name is Allison Jocelyn Drexler, Not Cat, Not Ali Jo, Allison."

"Fine Allison, fine, what do you want?"

"Principal Helen has been replaced!" Cat screamed.

"By who?"

"By her twin sister Ellen."

"If Helen had a twin sister, why would her name have to be similar to hers?" Tori asked.

"I'm serious, did your parents win the free cruise for two?"

"Yeah."

"So did mine, and Jade's, and Andre's, and Beck's, and Robbie's!"

"So? There were 20 winning pairs, like 40 people won. The fact that all our parents won is a complete coincidence."

"But all of the teachers won too, except Principal Helen. Ellen replaced her and expelled us!"

"Look Cat that didn't happen and your name isn't Allison, you're not a detective this is all just a big misunderstanding. Look, my Dad is a cop, he'll get his police guys to figure out who did this and we'll all be back in school sometime in the next 2 or 3 weeks."

"I don't have time for this nonsense, i'm going to look for more clues." Cat said walking back to her car.


	2. Hollywood Arts Insane Asylum

Robbie came up with the idea for the gang to meet up at Tori's house for a potluck breakfast to discuss what to do about their expulsion from Hollywood Arts.

Tori started setting up plates with eggs on the table. Just then, André walked in.

"Good morning André, what did you bring?"

"Good Morning, I brought bacon." André said sitting it on the table.

"Mmmm. It smells good Dré." Tori said as Robbie and Rex arrived.

"Oh...I wish I knew you brought bacon. I brought turkey bacon."

"It's okay Robbie, you can never have too much bacon." Tori said with a smile.

"Where do you want me to put this veggie bacon?" Jade asked walking in.

"Really? Seriously?"

"What's wrong Tori? It tastes just like normal bacon!"

"I know it's just...nevermind, just put it with the other 2 bowls of bacon."

Beck walked in with a red bowl.

"Hey Tori, I bought Canadian..."

"Bacon, yes, I know, everyone brought bacon!" Tori shouted, annoyed.

"No, Canadian Jelly Beans." Beck said placing the bowl on the table and opening it.

Jade walked over to them.

"What makes them Canadian?" She asked.

"Taste one."

"Mmmm, they're injected with maple syrup!" André said.

"No way, shut up!" Tori said tasting one.

"Oh my god, this is the best thing i've ever tasted!" Tori shouted.

"I see Cat brought delicious police." Rex said sarcastically.

Everyone turned their attention to the police officer at the door with Cat in handcuffs.

"Tori Vega?" The police officer asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a note from her parents saying that if they weren't home to take her here if she was ever arrested."

"What did she do?" Beck asked.

"She was rummaging through Helen's trash."

"They got me before I could gather any evidence." Cat said.

"Luckily, she's not pressing charges, but only if Cat goes to a mental therapy session where a doctor can determine whether or not she should be sent to a mental institution."

"No, Cat's not crazy, she's just playing a character." Tori said.

"I know, Allison Drexler. And if we were in the movie, I would commend her on a job well done and drive away, but we're in the real world and what Allison calls detective work is considered Trespassing. Her therapy session is in 1 hour." The officer said, taking Cat out of the handcuffs and leaving.

"Look Allison, maybe it's time for you to retire." Beck said.

"Retire? I'm gonna get us back into Hollywood Arts!"

"No Cat, you aren't a detective and you can't just go trespassing on people's property!" Tori scolded.

"Are you talking to me or your little imaginary friend Cat? Ha, and i'm the one whose 'crazy'."

"You are! You're insane, and in one hour that doctor's sending you to a mental institution!" Jade screamed.

"Don't say that Jade! Allison, we aren't gonna let them take you away. Now let's all just relax and enjoy this breakfast." Beck said.

"What's for breakfast?" Cat asked as they all sat down at the table.

"Eggs, Bacon, Bacon, Canadian Jellybeans, and Bacon." Tori said.

"Aww, I wish you guys had brought more bacon." Cat said frowning.

"Pass me the bacon Robbie?" André asked.

"Sure André."

"Can I have another plate, I don't want my bacon touching my bacon." Jade said.

"Okay! I get it! Just stop with the bacon jokes! Please! I'm bacon you!" Tori joked.

* * *

The group walked into the therapy office.

"Okay Ms. Valentine, we..."

"Drexler. My name in Allison Jocelyn Drexler I don't care what your paperwork says my name is not Cat Valentine." Cat said quickly.

"Okay, Ms. Drexler, we're going to determine your mental sanity. Now how long has...Allison been exhibiting this bizarre behavior?" The doctor asked.

"Well..." Tori began.

"To be honest, she's always been kind of bizarre, but ever since she watched that stupid 'Allison Drexler' movie last Saturday, she's been acting really weird." Jade said.

"Also, she's gotten weirder ever since we were unfairly expelled from Hollywood Arts." André said as Cat looked around confused.

"You guys think i'm weird?" Cat asked.

"No Cat, we just..."

"ALLISON!" Cat screamed in Tori's face.

"No Allison, we just think that you've been acting weird." Tori said trying to remain calm with Cat.

"Yes, now, why does that boy have a puppet?" The doctor asked.

"Why do you have grey hairs at age 29?" Rex responded.

"Rex! That was rude!"

"Aw shut up Rob, we were all thinking it!" Rex said.

"Honestly, we all were." Tori said.

"That's beyond the point, we're focusing on Allison." The doctor said, slightly embarrassed.

"If anything, they're more bizarre than I am!" Cat said.

"Explain Ali Jo, can I call you Ali Jo? I'd like to establish a friendship with you in order to make you feel more comfortable and I think it would help if I called you Ali Jo."

"No, my name is Allison. And I will explain. Robbie thinks is puppet is a real person, Jade has this weird addiction to pain."

"It's not and addiction, it's a preference!" Jade said.

"Trina thinks she's actually talented so insanity must run in the family, and speaking of insanity running in the family, have you met Andre's grandmother? The only remotely sane one in this group is Beck!" Cat said.

"Woah, woah, woah, Trina is talented, she can...she's really good at...she can make a mean...I've got nothing." Tori said.

"She's pretty good at Karate!"

"Yeah, like André said, she's pretty good at Karate, and André and I aren't insane. But I kinda agree about Robbie and Jade." Tori said.

"I'm not insane at all!" Jade yelled.

"Are you kidding me Jade? You have so many problems."

"I've got problems? At least i'm not the one who peed in the bed until I was 10!"

"I didn't p...I...WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"GUYS RELAX! I've reached a conclusion about Allison's mental sanity. I believe that not only is she insane and should be committed to a mental institution, but that all of you except Beck should be committed." The doctor said

"Look, none of us are insane, in fact, i'm ending this right now. We're going back to Hollywood Arts to get re-instated." Beck said, the gang all got up to leave.

"Wait, you can't go back to Hollywood Arts." The doctor said, standing up.

"Why the hell not?" Jade asked, still annoyed that she was almost committed to a mental institution.

"The truth is...Hollywood Arts doesn't exist."

"Are you high? Of course Hollywood Arts exists!" Rex shouted.

"Hollywood Arts is a place, but it's not a high school. It's a mental institution."

"Wait...huh?" Tori asked confused.

"André, Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie were all insane teenagers who happened to be talented. You were all sent to the Hollywood Arts Insane Asylum. All of your "high school adventures" were a shared state of psychosis. When Tori was committed to the asylum, she fit right in to the psychosis and somehow joined your little fantasy world in your heads." The doctor explained.

"There is no way that that's true." Tori said.

"Tell me exactly why anything that was remotely interesting in Hollywood Arts revolved around at least 1 of the 6 of you?" The doctor asked.

"M...Maybe he's right guys." Beck said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"It would explain a lot of our misadventures over the last school year." Jade added.

"Yeah, maybe he's right guys, let's just go." Tori said.

"But, it's all part of the conspiracy!" Cat yelled as Tori and Jade dragged her out of the room.

"Oh, delusional Cat." Robbie said pitifully.

The gang left the doctor's office. The doctor grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello, yes, yes i've kept them away from Hollywood Arts for now, but the little redhead is onto us. Don't worry, her stupid friends don't believe her. Alright. Goodbye." The doctor hung up the phone with an evil smirk.


End file.
